Surprise!
by Pretty Blossom
Summary: Slightly-Canon. Because "nothing" surprises Sasuke. R


**Disclaimer: **What is the need of this? Obviously I don't own Naruto.

**Surprise ExclamationPointExclamationPoint**

By: pretty blossom

It was a bright, hot summer day in Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves. But it wasn't just any summer day; it was someone's birthday.

It was July 23rd. The birthday of Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was one of those persons that didn't really care about his birthday. Frankly, he's a very unexciting person. If it was just him alone, he would have done nothing special. Nope, he wouldn't give himself a break and hang out with the rest of Konoha 12. He wouldn't buy something for himself. He would have done absolutely _nothing_. If he had his way, he would have trained.

_How boring is that?!_

But thank the Lord in heaven; he has friends that can put some excitement in his dull, boring life. Leave it to Konoha 12 to throw a surprise party for the twenty-three year old, Anbu captain.

Uchiha Sakura made her way down the streets of Konoha. She was headed to the Yamanaka's Flower Shop. Her emerald eyes beamed with excitement. She couldn't wait for Sasuke's surprise party tonight. It took her, with the help of Naruto and the girls, about a month to plan what to do, and to send out all the invitations. Also, she couldn't wait to give him her gift.

He would love it.

Sasuke and Sakura had been married for two years. They went through a lot to get where they are now from the time of Sasuke's return, to the trial, to the rebuilding of bonds and so on and so forth. It was a long and hard road. All the obstacles they had to overcome. All the emotions that each of them had to come to terms with. But through all the stress, tears, and fights, they had finally got together. Nothing could break them apart…

Sakura reached her destination and entered the flower boutique.

"Hey Ino," greeted Sakura.

A blond, lean woman turned around as she heard her name. Yamanaka Ino is one of Sakura's best friends. After their battle in the chunin exams years ago, they decided to mend their friendship. Since then they had stuck with each other through all aspects of life.

"Hey Forehead! How's life in the Uchiha household?"

"Everything is great. Just came over to ask if you can help me with the rest of preparations for Sasuke's surprise party. Hinata and Tenten are already at the house putting up the decorations."

"Sure, no problem at all. I was just about to come over. But it's a wonder how you got Sasuke out of the house in the first place," Ino exclaimed as she started to clean up to close the flower shop.

Sakura giggled. "Oh that was easy. I just asked Naruto to get Sasuke out of the house for the majority of the day." She laughed. "You should have seen Naruto bursting into the door and dragging Sasuke out of the house. He wasn't even able to finish his breakfast."

Ino laughed boisterously. "I would've loved to see that."

Both she and Sakura walked out of the building, continuing to talk and joke around as Ino locked the door. They made their way down the road Sakura came up, to get to the Uchiha home. Both excited about the festivities tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, guys. Both Naruto and Sasuke should be on their way back. So, get ready to surprise him." Sakura shouted to the crowd of people stationed in the house.

All of Team 8, 10 and Gai were there, including their sensei. Tsunada, the fifth hokage was already getting drunk, and her assistant, Shizuna, was trying, and failing, to calm her down. Kakashi was doing what he normally does, reading that perverted book of his. Hinata and Tenten were in the kitchen getting the food ready for the party. Ino and Kurenai were talking in the corner, with Kurenai's eight years old son, Aiko, playing shoujo with Shikamaru. Lee and Gai were pulling a scene with their hugging, teeth shining and sunset backdrop. Neji was leaning on the wall; his arms crossed and trying really hard not to strangle his sensei and teammate. Kiba was playing with Akumaru, as Shino was being…Shino!

Suddenly Sakura hushed the crowd. Everyone immediately quieted down. Voices could be heard outside.

"I told you Sasuke! I was admiring the beautiful sky! That's why I fell on my back! Not because you punched me or anything," yelled Naruto. Everyone sweatdropped as they heard this.

Naruto will always be Naruto.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Came Sasuke's voice, a hint of irritation clearly heard.

"And you're a bastard!" Naruto retorted.

The doorknob started to jiggle. The occupants took a breath. The door opened.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE!!!"

To say Sasuke was surprise was an understatement, and that doesn't happen often.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The party was in full swing. Everybody was having a good time, even Sasuke; with him being a person that doesn't like large crowds it was a wonder to behold. Shikamaru and Aiko were still playing shoujo, but Shino was there watching, giving little inputs when needed. Kiba and Naruto were fighting over the last bowl of ramen; Hinata trying really hard to calm the two loudmouths. Tenten and Neji were in the corner talking about who-knows-what. Lee and Gai were still continuing with the posing, tears, teeth shining, hugging. All with the same annoying sunset backdrop. Ino was dying with the urge to kill the two green blobs.

Sakura came up beside Sasuke. "Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. But if you look closely you'll see a ghost of a smile.

Sakura beamed as she knew he was enjoying himself. Even though, he doesn't like crowded areas, just having people that care about him, come together and celebrate his birthday made him feel…

…wanted…

Sasuke turned to his wife and hugged her closed to him. Sakura giggled and returned the hug. Her eyes softened. "You're welcome."

The moment was short-lived as the 'The Dobe' shouted, "Gift Time!"

"_Why must all his sentences end with an _exclamation point_?!" _Sasuke thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All of the party goers gathered in the living room. Sasuke was opening all of his birthday gifts.

Naruto: Coupons at Ichiraku Ramen stand _("Typical, Dobe.")_

Hinata, Shino & Kiba: A puppy (Sakura squealed seeing the canine, but Sasuke was a little skeptical about the pup.)

Neji & Tenten: A new katana (Even though he didn't show it, that was Sasuke's favourite by far.)

Ino, Shikamaru & Chouji: A new pack of shuriken and kunai

Kakashi: An Icha Icha Paradise volume (Sasuke decided to burn this. How perverted can you get?)

Kurenai & Aiko: A Shoujo strategy book.

Lee and Gai: An identical green jumpsuit (BURN BABY BURN!!)

Sakura was the only one that hadn't given her gift. Everyone turned to Sakura, a little confused when they noticed her hands were empty.

She went up to Sasuke. Pure joy and happiness glittered in her viridian green eyes.

"Surprise Sasuke-kun! I'm pregnant!"

BAM!!

Silence immediately filled the room.

"…Hey, I think Teme just fainted!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Really I don't know why I wrote this. It was just something that popped in my head while I was planning out some of my one-shots for **Child's Play. ***shrugs* Anyway, I'm alright with how it came out. Not the best, but I had to write it out.

Plus, **IT'S SASUKE'S BIRTHDAY!!! :D :D **

Six days before **mine**!!! ;D (Just to let you know *whispers* I realllly like {**LOVE**!!} chocolate.)

Lol. But I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to R&R, I'll really appreciate it.

Also, have a safe and fun-filled summer!!

Peace.


End file.
